didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
Deities, also known as Gods, Angels, and Succubus', are a species featured in Didnapper. They are native to Valhalla. Biology For the most part, most deities seem to share the same general appearance of regular humans. Unlike most humans, however, deities are stated to be immortal. Deities have the ability to wield powerful forms of magic, as demonstrated by Lamia, who uses it to enter unsuspecting mortals dreams. So far, the deities that have been seen appear to be divided into two subraces, the Valkyries and the Succubus'. The Valkyries are powerful winged warrior women who are sent down from Valhalla to collect those they deem worthy who had died in combat, and the Succubus' are mysterious winged demons who invade a wicked person's dreams in order to torture them sexually and feed off of their life energy. It's currently unknown how well these two groups coexist. History Little is truly known about the deities' history prior to the events of Didnapper. According to Evelyn, confirmed sightings of deities by mortals have always been incredibly rare and it is not uncommon for certain accounts to be either incomplete or even completely inaccurate leading many to doubt that they even truly exist at all. Its entirely possible that the deities themselves are the root cause of this as they possibly want to avoid any major attention. The Valkyrie Margit traveled to the physical dimension to collect the souls of the deceased after sensing that there was going to be a particularly bloody battle taking place in Ghiaccio Village. Once there, however, Margit discovered that she had arrived too late. The battle had already been ended with no casualties on either side thanks largely in part to Suki and Athena's skilled tactics. Left with no souls to collect, Margit decided to travel to a nearby shrine to rest before returning to Valhalla. In the process, she was sighted several times in and around the village (its uncertain how much of this was down to Margit or Elica) by the villagers who started talking about there being a real Angel who had come to visit them. Princess Suki and her friends would first come into contact with a real deity after they returned to Ghiaccio Village. After hearing rumors that there was an Angel who had been spotted in and around the area, the four decided to see it for themselves. Tracking her to a small shrine hidden in a nearby cave, the four would meet Elica, a human girl posing as an Angel who hoped that if she dressed as one and prayed to the gods then they would grant her wish of becoming one. Known Deities * Margit, a Valkyrie sent to collect souls from the Ghiaccio Village battle * Lamia, a Succubus demon who regularly enters Suki's dreams to have some fun with the former Princess Gallery Trivia * Lamia implies that she was once human. This suggests that some deities may actually be made rather then born. ** This could also go back to Elica, who believed that if she prayed enough and dressed as an angel, Margit would turn her into a real one. It's entirely possible that Margit was and might still be planning to recruit her as a new Valkyrie in the future. * Throughout the entire game, Margit is only ever referred to as an angel. While similar, this is in fact, incorrect. Margit is in fact a Valkyrie. * According to Margit, its not uncommon for a Valkyrie to take someone on as a permanent Bondage Slave if they like or hate that person enough as she threatens to turn Princess Suki into one after the Princess dies. Its unknown if this applies to Succubus' too. Though Lamia was very interested in Suki. Category:Deities Category:Valhalla